


Fire [Kagami Taiga x Reader x Aomine Daiki]

by selvatic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Manga, Manga & Anime, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Seirin, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, touou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Kagami Taiga x Reader x Aomine Daiki}</p>
<p>All recognisable characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire [Kagami Taiga x Reader x Aomine Daiki]

Screams were echoing from the inside of the house. The neighbors were already in the street, watching horrified the house gone ablaze. The faint noise of sirens grew louder as the water tender approached rapidly the fire. As the vehicle reached its destination, the crowd spread to open a path for the firefighters. Following the screaming, a ladder that reached the upper windows was placed in front of the building. One of the firefighters climbed up, trying to reach the trapped person, while the rest pumped water towards the flames. He entered through the window and came face to face with a frightened woman. Luckily, the fire had not yet reached the upper floor.

"Are you ok, ma'am?"

"Y-yes! Please, take me out of here!" she rushed towards him. He urged her out of the window and towards the retractable ladder. She clung to him as the ladder was lowered to the street.

 

As they reached the ground, the firefighter realised that the woman was crying in his arms.

"You are safe now, don't worry!" He released her softly and turned towards the vehicle. He produced a blanket and wrapped it around her lightly dressed body.

"W-What happened?" she was dizzy and confused.

"We aren't sure yet. There was a fire in your house and the embassy next door." He removed his helmet and wiped the soot from his face, sweaty tufts of red-black hair sticking on his forehead. The girl looked up and stared into his bright crimson eyes. She wanted him to take her into his arms again - it felt _safe._

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"We wait for the police." They both turned at the sound of police sirens. A white bike, followed by two police cars came to a halt beside the water tender. The fire had subsided considerably.

 

The rider climbed off the bike and removed his helmet. Dark blue eyes scanned the crowd.

"Where there any witnesses?" Frowning, he spotted the girl wrapped in the blanket. As he approached her, the firefighter confirmed his guess.

"She was in the house." The policeman ignored the redhead and stared the girl down. She looked away, somewhat scared.

"Get in the car." The girl shuddered and stepped closer to the firefighter, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"HEY! We just got her out of the fire! Don't be such a jerk!"

"Shut up, asshole. You. Get in the car."

"Y-yes." As the girl moved towards the police car, the firefighter stared daggers at the utterly oblivious policeman, as the latter put his helmet back on. The firefighter stared after the convoy as they disappeared in behind the corner of the street, only the faint echo of their sirens indicating that they were ever there.

 

"The fire might have been set in the witness' house in order to spread to the embassy; we have to look into that further." The chief rested his head on his hands and looked at the two policemen in front of him.

"What are we going to do with the witness?" the tall blond guy asked. "We don't have enough space in the station."

"She's going to the firefighters. They will host her for some days, until we finish the investigation. It'll be handy to have her around, in case we need to interrogate her further." The indifferent blue-haired policeman tsked and turned towards the door.

"I'm taking her there then." As the chief didn't answer, he walked out of the office.

"Chief! Why do you always let him do whatever he wants?" a vein at the blonde's forehead was in the verge of exploding.

"Shut up, Wakamatsu."

 

"Get up."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the firefighters."

"Why? What am I supposed to do there? What has happened with my house?" The policeman tsked again and ignored her questions, increasing his pace. The girl had to run to catch up with him.

 

Outside the police department, he stopped in front of a row of police bikes and stared at the girl.

"Get on."

"What?"

"Get on the bike."

"B-but..."

"What?" She looked down on her practically non-existent attire and the blanket that still covered her shoulders. He followed her gaze. He then unzipped his jacket and tossed it at her, remaining only in a tight navy police t-shirt. She gaped at him momentarily but managed to recollect herself and put on the jacket as he grabbed a helmet from a nearby bike and gave it to her. She observed him as he climbed on the bike, his uniform stretching in all the right spots.

"I told you to get on."

"Oh, right." She hurried on and he turned the engine on.

 

The door opened and the red-haired fireman appeared at the doorway, wearing a firefighters' t-shirt and a pair of training trousers. He was cleaned up and his hair still dripped tiny droplets of water.

"She's staying here."

"I've been informed." The two males glared at each other for a few seconds.

"Um..." the girl tried to get their attention.

"Oh, welcome!" the firefighter turned his attention to her and the policeman turned on his heel to leave. She saw the firefighter's name printed on the t-shirt.

"Uh, thank you for earlier, Mr... Kagami."

"Call me Taiga." he smiled and urged her inside, putting his arm around her shoulders. His attempt to close the door behind him was stopped. He turned around and saw the policeman blocking the door with his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm staying ."

"What?"

"I have to guard the witness."

"She's perfectly safe here."

"I said I'm staying." He passed the redhead and urged the girl onwards.

 

The firefighter unlocked a door that led to a small studio.

"You're gonna stay here tonight. It's a space we maintain for people like you."

"Uhh, thanks, I guess." They all entered the flat and Taiga helped her to get bed linens from a drawer.

"If you need anything, press 0 on that phone."

"Thanks." The redhead waited for the policeman to get out but he walked over to an armchair and lay down. Taiga frowned but walked out anyway.

 

The blue-head propped his legs on the coffee table and closed his eyes.

"So, ummm, why are you staying here?"

"In case something happens."

"Like what?"

"Anything." The girl looked away. The whole incident had frightened enough. Yet she wanted him to talk to her.

"What's your name?"

"Daiki."

"I'm [Name]." He closed his eyes again and ignored her completely. The girl couldn't bother anymore. She lay on the couch and wrapped herself in a blanket.

 

Ten minutes later, the door opened noiselessly. Taiga walked in carrying two bowls. He passed the seemingly sleeping policeman and sat next to the girl. He placed bowl in front of each of them and turned to the girl. The policeman opened one eye and eyed the firefighter and the soup before closing it again.

 

"Eat some. You must be starving", he said in a low voice.

"Oh, thanks, it looks delicious."

"You haven't told me your name."

"[Name]."

"Nice name. It reminds me of an incident we had some time ago. A little girl called [Name] had lost her cat..." He went on with stories from the firefighting department for quite some time. She enjoyed his tales and laughed softly in order to avoid waking Daiki up. She stared at the animated firefighter. A lock of red-black hair was hanging almost in front of his eyes. She succumbed to her urge to brush it away. He stopped talking and followed her movement with his eyes. She pulled away and blushed; yet, he still wouldn't speak. He stared into her eyes and slowly leaned in and kissed her softly. As she didn't resist, he wrapped his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. His tongue danced around in her mouth as she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him even closer. He boldly tried to unzip the police jacket that she was still wearing.

"This is mine."

They broke away embarrassed and saw the bluehead hovering over them.

"Go away!" The policeman ignored the redhead and grabbed the zipper of the jacket, pulling it down. The firefighter pulled the girl in his arms, forcing the blue-head to let her go.

"You don't have to fight over a stupid jacket!" the girl took off the jacket and gave it to the policeman. He stared at it and threw it on the floor. [Name] and Taiga stared at him incredulously. He ignored their stares and sat on the couch beside her. He pulled her close and licked her neck along her hairline.

"D-Daiki...?"

"Let go of her, asshole!" The redhead's words were cut off by [Name]'s hand gripping forcefully his t-shirt. He trailed her arm with his eyes upwards, to her face. She was panting, her eyes closed. The blue-head looked at him provokingly and turned his attention back to the soft skin right in front of him.

 

The redhead gritted his teeth. He felt divided. He didn't like the fact that that obnoxious guy had got in the middle, yet the whole situation aroused him. He wouldn't allow to be left behind. He cupped the girl's cheek and crashed his mouth on hers. She parted her lips and his tongue ravished the wet cavern of her mouth. She was breathing heavily against his lips.

 

Suddenly she moaned, as Daiki's palm found its way to her breast and pinched her nipple over the textile of her clothes. She pulled away from both of them. Taiga pulled her dress over her head while the bluehead unclipped her bra. The firefighter took one perky bud in his mouth and sucked. Her groan was drowned by the force of Daiki's lips against hers. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. She surrendered completely to the sensations that the two males caused to her body.

 

The blue-head's hand travelled south until it reached her legs and forced them open. The redhead slipped his palm between her thighs and rubbed her wetness under her knickers, causing her breath to hitch. The policeman tore her underwear apart and unbuckled his belt. As the redhead slipped a digit into her, the blue-head removed his clothing. He grabbed her from the waist and sat her on his lap, sheathing himself into her. She gasped and he started moving her up and down. Her back was rubbing against his chest faster and faster as he moved her more forcefully. She barely registered the firefighter's t-shirt falling on the floor. Taiga pulled her in the air and made her wrap her legs around his waist. He thrust in and out a few times before her back crashed against the wall. With her core digging into his pelvis, the friction drove her crazy. He thrust even deeper and she screamed as his movement tipped her over the edge.

 

The policeman pushed the redhead away and pulled the girl in his arms. He carried her back to the couch and dropped her on the cushions, hovering over her. He put her ankle on his shoulder and pushed his way into her. He bobbed in and out deep and fast. She was about to come for a second time, when she realised that the firefighter was standing over her as well, his full length spreading right next to her face. She wrapped her fingers around his hardness and moved in sync with the blue-head. Waves of pleasure spread in her body as she reached her climax. She arched her back and moaned. Her view tipped both guys over the edge; they simultaneously released their hot fluids on her belly. She felt so content, yet so exhausted that she barely registered the males crashing on the couch on either side of her before she passed out between them.


End file.
